Not Good Enough
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Both are in love with each other in secret. Both don't think they're good enough. A H&P one-shot.


It was love at first sight for him when he first laid eyes on Persephone.

The dark God-King of the Underworld – a tall and lean but muscular figure with alabaster skin, short and dishevelled pitch black hair and fathomless obsidian eyes – never was interested in women as much as his brothers. He only had fond affection for his sisters. That was all. He resented the idea of just taking random women to his bed for he still held morals and values. He remained chaste for as long as he could remember, but was not worried. He could stay single and a virgin for eternity for all he cared.

But after meeting Persephone, everything changed. The young Goddess of Spring touched his heart unlike the others. It was as though his heart had long been as hard as rock, but it started beating and becoming alive when the warmth radiating from her seeped into his skin.

Everything about her etched clearly into his mind. Her smile, her laugh, the gracefulness in her steps, etc. Every little thing she did enchanted him. It attracted him to her like a moth that was attracted to the flicker of a candle flame.

He couldn't believe it, but he never denied it. He was in love with her and he wanted her.

But he knew that he could never have her. Never make her his wife and queen.

One reason was of course her overprotective mother, who was determined to make her remain a virgin. But the second and most important reason was the vast difference between him and Persephone. He was a ruler of death, while she was a maiden of life. He belonged in the Underworld, feared but respected by all, while she belonged on the Earth, dancing in the warmth and light of the sun and growing all sorts of beautiful flowers with her fingertips.

She was too good for him. She deserved a better suitor than the brooding and serious God of the Dead.

But he never stopped hoping.

* * *

It was love at first sight for her when she first laid eyes on Hades.

The bright Goddess of Spring – a tall and willowy figure with peachy skin, long and wavy russet hair and shining amber eyes – never really was interested in men. Yes, she had many gods who wanted to court her, but even though she thought they were nice and sweet, she turned them all down because she simply wasn't interested. There never really was many men that caught her eye in the first place. Though she would have mind being a virgin goddess like her aunt and two older half-sisters.

But after meeting Hades, everything changed. The dark God and King of the Underworld intrigued her with his presence. He was so different from the other gods, especially his two younger brothers. She really doesn't know what attracted her to him, but it had happened.

Everything about him etched clearly into her mind. His brooding and concentrated gaze, his lips pressed together into a straight line, the way he stood to show he held power, etc. Absolutely everything he did caught her attentions. It entranced her to him like a bumblebee to a beautiful flower.

She didn't deny what was happening. She was in love with him and she wanted to be his.

But she knew she could never have him. Never have him as a husband.

The first reason was because of her mother, who was overprotective to no end. But the second and most important reason was because she was too lowly. She was just a minor goddess, while he was a king, an elder Olympian and a ruler of a third of the world. He was absolutely perfect. Who knows? He could have already had plenty of women who could have been more attractive and worthy of him than her. The thought of it made her cringe and feel even more pathetic and disheartened.

He was too good for her. He deserved a better consort than a trivial minor goddess who only knew of flowers and frolic.

But she never stopped hoping.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey there! I'm back after a prolonged absence. I know it's been a really long time, but I felt like I needed a long break.

This is just a quick one-shot for my absence. I actually had a Demeter songfic out before, but I took it down after a reviewer told me it wasn't allowed on the site (I'm quite a sucker for rules...)

I know I promised an Athena fic, and thus, a one-shot would be out tomorrow. And after that, I'm going to concentrate on another chaptered fic about Artemis, my fave goddess. This fic would be my fave yet about her, and it's a story that many reviewers had asked me to write about.

Please do stay tuned!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


End file.
